hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horrors
Halloween Horrors is a horror film. Background The film was created by Meesa Sanda and Jolacana Torg. It is said to be "scary and dramatic". The film was released October 29th 2012. Plot The film starts with two young children in the living room playing, then it goes to their mother in the kitchen making dinner. Her oldest daughter (seven year old Ally) runs into the kitchen, her eyes suddenly turn red, and her mother screams. It then flashes to the youngest child, four year old Karly. She looks up as Ally comes into the room, she watches her, but Ally acts normal and starts to play with her again. It then flashes to their mother, lying dead on the kitchen floor, unharmed. The next scene is two teenage girls walking along going to acadamy, these girls are Wendy Jones and Penny Sambo. They are talking about the death of 38year old mother, Jean Jark. Wendy then walks ahead and Penny stands checking her phone, and all of a sudden she turns round, hearing a laugh. She then says, "What do ''you ''want?", and then all of a sudden she falls to the ground. It then goes to a teenage girl holding a newspaper about the murdered girl, who was stabbed. She goes downstairs and opens the door to Wendy Jones, who is in tears. She says the police are after her for killing her friend, the teenage girl (Emily Stone) says she can stay for the night because her parents are on holiday. Wendy tells Emily that she knew the first victim, Jean Jark, and that now Penny was dead she felt it was her fault, and so did the police. The next morning when Wendy gets up, she finds a woman lying in the hall in a pool of blood. She screams and Emily rushes down, she calls the police and tells Wendy to get away while she still can. The next scene shows Wendy walking along a road in the middle of nowhere, cars are passing her and she is trying to get a ride. One car pulls over and she is grabbed in. It then shows Wendy open her eyes, she is tied up and a blonde girl is standing in front of her, holding a knife. She tells her how she is getting revenge on her from what she did to her in the past (in the film it was never revealed what). It then goes to the scene where Emily is in a taxi, searching for Wendy. She finally finds her tied up, unconscious. The blonde haired girl comes up behind her and hits her over the head, knocking her out. When the girls wake up again she says "Happy Halloween" with a smile on her face still holding the knife she has stabbed Wendy with. She tells Emily to get out and don't tell anyone about this or she will kill her too, Emily refuses to leave and ends up getting murdered. Ronnie tells Wendy that it is her fault that all these people are dead, but Wendy yells at her saying she is a horrible person and that it will never be her fault that she is a killer. Ronnie gets angry and tries to stab her, but didn't know that Wendy had got free, Wendy then fights back and manages to stab Ronnie, she escapes and ends up in hospital from her wound. The next week she gets a visit from Ronnie, who tells her that it will never be over, and her eyes are red, then a doctor walks in and she disappears. Wendy is confused and asks where she has gone, where she ends up kept in hospital for being mentally ill, even though she wasn't. The end of film is the young Ally sitting on her bed with red eyes and fangs, and slowly turns into "Ronnie". Cast Lauren Michaels - as Wendy Jones Sarah Blawhite - as Penny Sambo Salka Rooj - as Ally Jark Maisie Saesha - as Ronnie / Demon Lexie O'Brian - as Jean Jark Emily Boxer - as Emily Stone Sophie O'Brein - as Karly Jark Cory Wana - as Zack Dand (small role) Cilla - as Mary Doga (small role)